


Brownies

by coopbastian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brownies, Fluff, Food, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “why are you just handing out brownies on the street corner, is this a trap? also those brownies look really good can i have one” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, this is my first ever Star Wars fic ever?? Forgive me, but I couldn't NOT write this. Stormpilot are my babies, so this is just cute stuff. Yay! 
> 
> Previously posted on tumblr for @padmesobiwan.

Finn pulls his earphones out when he sees the cute guy at the same street corner again with a basket of fudge brownies. He’s only seen the guy a couple of times, holding out the same basket of brownies to hand out for people passing by–and all Finn can think of is, _why in the hell is this guy just handing out brownies on a street corner?_

It has to be a trap, right? That must be the only explanation. The brownies could be filled with sleeping pills so that the strange man can track them down later. They can be…”fun” brownies to mess with people? Ruin their day? 

What could the world have possibly done to this man to make him bake evil brownies? 

For the first couple of times Finn has seen the brownie guy, he went to cross the street just to avoid him–no matter how cute Finn thought he was. 

But when said cute brownie guy connects his gaze with Finn, a wide smile is spreading across his face as he walks up to him. Finn doesn’t know what to do for a moment, how is he supposed to react when adorable guys are smiling at him like that? And what is he supposed to think when that basket of brownies look really, _really_ good? 

“Hey there, handsome,” the brownie guy tells him, sending him a wink. 

“Is this a trap?” Finn immediately asks, without thinking twice. He can feel the heat slowly rise into his cheeks. He tries to avoid eye contact by focusing on the brownies. 

The cute guy lets out a rather breathy laugh that Finn should _not_ find attractive. “If it was, I would’ve poisoned them and gave them to my family,” he says. 

Finn gives him an almost terrified look. 

“Oh, I’m kidding!” the guy reassures him, his own face becoming a rosy color. “Totally kidding. Sorry, sorry. That was…sorry,” he says again, holding the basket to his hip as he uses his other hand to scratch the back of his neck. 

Dammit, this guy is _adorable_. It’s now Finn’s turn to laugh, relief washing over him from the reassurance. “No, no. It’s okay. I just…find it a bit strange you’re innocently handing out brownies on the street corner.”

“Just wanted to do something nice,” the guy tells him, smiling. “I like making people smile–especially the hot ones.” He winks again and Finn feels as if he could faint. 

“Wh-what?!” 

The brownie guy blushes again. At least Finn isn’t the only one who’s feeling rather embarrassed. 

“I think you’re hot. Was that…was I not obvious enough? I mean–I’ve seen you a couple times before and I-I can’t seem to stop staring at you and I was hoping you’d pass by and maybe talk to me and–” 

“Finn,” Finn suddenly says, taking a huge breath. “M-my name’s Finn. Are those fudge brownies?” 

The cute guy starts to smile again, clearly relieved. He holds out the basket for Finn, their eyes never leaving one another. “I’m Poe. And yes, fudge–fresh out the oven.” 

Finn takes a bite of the brownie, a pleasant moan escaping from the back of his throat. “Oh my god, Poe,” he groans, smiling. “This is _incredible!_ Can I have another? I mean, is that allowed? I can pay, I can totally pay for another–” 

Poe chuckles before he hands Finn not one but _two_ extra brownies. “Anything for you, hot stuff,” he says, which makes Finn smile wide. 

“Oh god, thank you,” Finn says, taking the delicious treats. “Uhm, I gotta be at work, but maybe I’ll see you later? Maybe go out for coffee and uhm…dessert?” 

Poe laughs again before he’s nodding. “Of course…Finn. See ya.” 

“Bye, Poe!”  


End file.
